


The Fifteen Years And Fifteen Minutes Later Affair

by VirginiaMcCooley



Series: Better 15 Years Later Than Never [1]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-18
Updated: 2014-03-18
Packaged: 2018-01-16 04:56:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1332784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VirginiaMcCooley/pseuds/VirginiaMcCooley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My own epilogue to the return movie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fifteen Years And Fifteen Minutes Later Affair

"I'm finding it increasingly more and more difficult having a meaningful relationship with a machine." He was trying not to read too much into it. Napoleon was no doubt referring to his lady friends. Still, there was a certain intensity in Napoleon's eyes when he said it ... Stop it.

"I will if you will." He was trying not to read too much into it. Illya was simply returning his own unspoken plea to be careful. Still, there was a certain something in the half-smile Illya had given when he said it ... Stop it.

The cab ride to the novelty shop was silent. Silent and somewhat awkward, as each man tried to think of something thoroughly innocuous to say. How about this weather? Read any good books lately? Ouch.

Mercifully, they arrived at their destination and Illya (naturally!) paid the fare. They stood in front of the store but neither man made a move to go inside. More awkward silence. How do you tell your oldest and dearest friend that you've suddenly realized how empty and superficial your life has been without him? That you don't want to spend another fifteen minutes, let alone fifteen years, away from him? The silence was becoming painful. So painful, they couldn't keep it in any longer.

"Illya, I shouldn't have left -"

"Napoleon, I shouldn't have let you go -"

Stopped, stared.

Napoleon instinctively reached out and touched Illya's face in the old, familiar way. Illya responded with that sly half-smile and said:

"When we return from rescuing the Secretary of State, we should resume this conversation in a less public setting. Will you remember exactly where we left off?"

Napoleon laughed as he opened the door. "I will if you will."


End file.
